


Impala

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Darkness Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series of drabbles tells my take on the Darkness and what follows.</p><p>This is not a conscious choice.</p><p>My brain seems to think in drabbles these days.</p><p>We shall see what happens next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impala

“Go go go go go”  
Marines. Tank. Vehicle. Safe.  
Not safe.  
The Darkness swallows the car in its wake.  
Dean doesn’t turn on the ignition.  
He jams his palms into closed eyes, rubs hard, opens his eyes.  
Nothing.  
He can see nothing but the Darkness.  
Not see anything but the Darkness?  
How the Hell can you see the Darkness?  
It’s real. The Darkness is real.  
He rests his forehead on the steering wheel and shakes all over. The Shimmy Shimmy Shake won’t stop playing in his brain.  
Dean is blind.  
The Darkness has really come and Dean is really blind.


End file.
